This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of Applicant's creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile)×Stephen's Big Purple and has an undisseminated seedling of Applicant's creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (International Herald Tribune×Rosa soulieana derivative)×(Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile).